The Lover's Quarrel
by TheWatchers
Summary: Daniel catches Miles and Luce kissing, and decides to reclaim her at his own once and for all. *Lemons*


"Daniel," He heard her call out, but he didn't know if he wanted anymore. _Let me know if it doesn't work with, you know. . ._ He understood his absence was hard on her, but to. . .To cheat! To betray him like that – After everything he had done for her. It sent a course of pain through his chest, to his heart, his soul, and it felt as if Luce had ripped apart from him.

"Daniel?" This time her voice was nearer, her presence making him shiver and his wings to stand beautifully. Daniel was afraid to look at her, afraid to see her hazel eyes, afraid to see her plump pink lips that had only seconds ago been kissed by the Nephilim boy. Sure, Daniel had seen Cam and Lucinda kiss before – He had imagined it, in fact. But, it was different – Lucinda showed no emotion in it, it was nothing compared to the kisses they had shared. The kiss she had just shared with Miles was. . .Something she _wanted_ , something she _enjoyed_.

"Daniel, please say something." Lucinda croaked, her warm fingers wrapping around his wrist. He wanted to pull away from her and leave, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, his eyes dragged back over and her and stared into her large hazel eyes. His hand slid into her's until their fingers were intertwined. She stepped forward, her other hand coming up and cupping his jaw.

"It didn't mean anything, I'm sorry – I don't know. . ." She looked down briefly looking back at him, her eyes staring up at him with guilt. "Please forgive me, I know, I know it was a terrible thing – It wasn't right, not after all this fighting, not with everything that is going on. .. After everything you've done -" Before Lucinda could finish, Daniel's warm lips had crushed against her's. This was a different kind of kiss for sure – It was more urgent, more passionate; This was Daniel reclaiming her mouth.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her body against him as his wings circled around them, blocking them from the view of others as he dipped her. Daniel's hands strayed, slowly escaping under her shirt and his fingers met with the smooth skin of her back. He felt her shudder under his fingertips as they trailed down her spine. Their lips stayed locked, their tongues pushing against each other as they move in a sweet tango.

Daniel broke their kiss, his forehead resting against her's as they both caught their breath. The air around was hot and tense, only the sigh of the wing being their company as they stared into each others eyes.

"I want you." Daniel breathed – Shocked by how the words had so easily came out, at how he had said them at all. He heard Lucinda's breath catch in her throat and nodded slowly.

"I want you too, Daniel." She breathed to him and her arms looped around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer to her. "Take me, have me – _Please_." She pleaded to Daniel, her lips brushing against his. Daniel's eyes drooped and he swallowed down the lump in his throat before slowly standing them both upright.

"I can't lose you-"

"You won't. Daniel, please – I want this, I know you want this." Her hands placed on his chest, her fingers gripping his shirt. Daniel turned away as he debated. A part of him wanted this, needed her so badly, his body ached to have her, to finally feel her, and explore further than either of them had ever gone together. His violet eyes dragged away from the forest to look at her, to see her face that was twisted with an anxious look.

Daniel then forgot bout the faults of this idea, he forgot about their curse, he forgot about Shoreline, he forgot about the Outcasts, and Miles – It was just them. Luce and Daniel. Daniel and Luce.

His hands flew up to Luce's face and he cupped both of her cheeks and his lips crushed against her's, backing her up against a tree. Daniel's hips pinned against her's, grinding against her and groaning her name into her mouth, his left hand sliding up into her hair while his right lingered down her body, down her side until his hand met with her ass – Which he gave a gentle squeeze – and lifted her thigh up over his waist, her other one coming along as Lucinda caught on with what he wanted.

A moan of Daniel's name erupted from Lucinda's mouth as she broke their kiss and tilted her head back as she caught her breath. But Daniel's lips never stopped; They skimmed down her jawline up to her ear, nibbling at her earlobe before continuing down her neck, nipping, sucking, licking. Daniel's hands moved down her body and escaped under her shirt, feeling her soft skin against his fingers causing a soft groan to release from his lips.

"Touch me," Luce panted, looking back down at him, her chest heaving up and down. Daniel didn't respond, his hands moving slowly up under her shirt until his fingertips met with the wire of her bra's padding and he pulls it down, popping up her breast beneath her shirt. He could feel the skin of her breast under his fingers as they fold her padding down. Daniel's lips stilled at her neck and his hand wandered up to her small round breast, his thumb stopping at her nipple as his fingers groped. Luce arched beneath him, her chest pressing harder against his hands, and Daniel chorused a groan with her as he grinds his hips against her's.

Luce's fingernails dug into his shoulders and then grips his shirt, pulling it over his head, but Daniel made no move to wiggle it free off his arms, not wanting to move his hands. His thumbs rolls her nipples and his lips reconnected with her, his tongue dipping into her mouth and moving with her's. Luce's body shudders beneath him as his hands continued their slow torture with her breast. Her hands trail down Daniel's body, going over the soft ridges of his muscular torso and meeting with the fly of his jeans. Daniel didn't pull away, he wanted her to take them off. Luce's fingers fumble with his belt, their kiss breaking so the two of them could catch their breaths, but Daniel's lips staying on her skin and trailing along her jaw bone. Luce couldn't get his pants undone fast enough, it seemed, but accomplishes her goal and pushed them midway down and began to go for his boxers.

"Wait," Daniel breathed, his hands dropping from her breast to grab her eager hands. He pulled back to look at her, his radiating violet eyes melting into her's. "I want to undress you first." Daniel's voice was deep and husky. His hips pins back against her's and his lips met with her's. Luce whimpers in anticipation as he grinds against her and her arms wrap around his neck.

Daniel's fingers tug lightly on the bottom hem of her shirt before rising it and pulling it over her head, dropping it beside them. His lips trailed down her neck and over her collar bone, a soft moan erupting from Luce as she tossed her head back, baring herself more to Daniel. Daniel's fingers went behind her and unclasped her bra, dropping it finally to the ground. His lips continued to trail down her soft pale skin, leaving specks of wetness in their wake, before meeting with her breast and taking the opportunity to tease her breast.

Daniel's lips wrapped around her erected nipples the most his lips came into contact with them, suckling softly as his fingers groped and teased at her other breast. Luce cried in pleasure at Daniel's enchanting touch and play of homage. His mouth went to her other breast after a while and began to replicate what he had done only seconds ago to the opposite breast.

"Daniel, please – Just take me." Luce pants out in between breaths, her hips arches against him now and her fingers tangled in his bedridden blond hair. Daniel frees her nipple from his lips and brought his hand up to cradle her cheek before softly kissing her.

"I'm going to make love to you, Lucinda." Daniel purred, his lips going to her neck as his hands skimmed down her body until they met at her jeans. His fingers curled into her beltloops and he slowly pulled them down with her panties. Daniel's lips trailed down her shoulder and up her arm as he released her jeans. He got on his knees and kissed over her stomach, both sides of her hips, on her pubic bone, her inner thigh, and all the way down to her foot. Daniel pulled her pants fully off, pushing them aside with the clothes that had piled beside them. His hungry violet eyes stared into her hazel eyes as he began to kiss back up her body, watching the desire and love fill Luce's eyes.

Daniel stood back up on his feet and pushes down his boxers, his hands going to her thighs and pulling them up around his waist. His wings, which he hadn't noticed that he drawn in at some point of their fondling, had unfurled once more behind him and wrapped around the two, shielding them from the eyes of others as he positioned himself at her wet entrance.

"Are you sure?" Daniel whispered, his eyes filled with concern as he pressed his forehead against her's. "I'm not doing anything you don't want to do, Luce." All Daniel's anger and jealously from earlier had faded off, and now it was just his love and lust for Lucinda, his love, his life. Luce nodded, a small smile spreading over her lips as she tapped the back of his head.

"Yes," She breathed, "I've never been more positive sbout anything."

Daniel's eyes melted into her's and his arms looped around her waist, bringing her closer, their bodies pressing together as Daniel tilted his hips upward and very, very slowly, he filled her. A breath whistled from Daniel and a soft moan came from Luce, her lips parting as she stares down at him. Daniel's hand immediately came up to cradle her cheek, the concerned look from earlier holding.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked, and Luce responded with the simple nod and mouthed 'give me a moment'. Daniel had no problem waited for her. (After all – He did nearly seven thousand years of it. . .) He felt another tap at the back of his head, signaling she was ready for him now. Daniel's violet eyes never left her's as his hips began to rock in between her legs, slow at first. Luce tilted her head back, soft whimpers and cries of pleasures croaking from her throat.

Then, Daniel began to _really_ move. His hips rolled at a quicker pace, but yet he took his time with every thrust as he pushed every inch into her, filling her to the hilt. Daniel's hand that had once been cradling her jaw twisted into her hair, bringing her face closer to her's, inhaling her honeysuckle breath. He would've kissed her, but they were both so out of breath – He knew it wouldn't last as long as he wanted. Daniel grunted with every thrust, enjoying the feeling of finally giving himself to her, her finally give herself to him. It was blissful, meant to be.

Luce felt herself tighten around Daniel, her fingernails digging into his scalp. "Oh, _Daniel_." She whispered, her eyes staying locked with his just as his stayed locked with her's through out their love making. Daniel's lips collided with her's, wet and hungry for her mouth – Eager to taste her, to feel her in the way he was most familiar with.

Their sweaty bodies melted against each other, their tongues dancing in each others mouth, and soft grunts and cries pouring into their mouths from one another. They both felt their climax build, their bodies tightening with anticipation. Luce's hand slid from his hair and clasped his flexing biceps, leaning her head against the tree trunk and closing her eyes as she took it in. Daniel's hands stayed in their place; One hand tangled into her hair and the other groping her thigh as his hips rhythmically pushed in and out of her. Daniel leaned forward, his tongue poking and tracing just behind her jaw before latching his lips there and sucking softly, receiving a moan in response and her fingernails clawing his biceps.

"Don't stop," Luce croaked, extending her neck for Daniel.

"Trust me, I'm not." Daniel grunted, swiveling his hips so he hit the soft spot inside of her that was her undoing. He felt he pour around him, a gasp and a squeal shaking her as she heaved up before falling back against the tree. Daniel groaned out in pleasure and gave three hard thrusts, riding out her orgasm, before spurting inside of her, his face burying into the crook of her neck as he panted out her name, both hands now holding her legs as she felt her legs quiver and weaken around him.

Neither of them dared to move, as they were in their own bubble of Heaven, their bodies closer than they ever have been, a serenity passing through them both. Daniel pulled back, his mouthing gaping in awe as he stared at her passion'ed face; Her head tilted back just slightly, her eyes shut, her mouth hung slightly open. Her could still feel her abdomen quivering against his stomach, her nails digging into the flesh of his bicep. His fingers stroked her cheek lightly and he kissed both cheeks, kissing alongside on the right side of her jaw and down her exposed neck.

"I love you," Lucinda finally spoke, it came out no more than a breath – but Daniel still heard her, and that was what mattered.

"I love you as well." Daniel smiles at her, his forehead pressing against her's once she leans her head back to it's right position. Lucinda's nails peel from Daniel's skin and her palms slid up to his now damp blond hair, her fingers intertwining into his blond locks. Daniel leaned forward and pushed his lips softly against her's, giving her a sensual kiss as his thumb massaged her thigh lightly.

"Thank you," Lucinda whispered, her hazel eyes boring into Daniel's. "For all of this, for being mine, for giving me this. . ." Daniel gave her a weak smile and lightly pecked her ear, but kept his lips there.

"Without you, Lucinda – I'd have nothing, you're my everything, you're worth everything. Don't thank me, this was for us, this was equally given if anything." Daniel murmured into her ear, his lips leaving gentle pecks and nibbling softly along her ear. Lucinda giggle softly, a smile warming her face.

"Take me on a flight." Lucinda asked Daniel, her hazel eyes pleading. Daniel smiles and nodded, his fingers tracing over cheek. "Any time." Daniel murmured, and shot up to the skies with her in his arms, abandoning their clothes on the ground and holding her tightly in his arms as they became the angels in the clouds.


End file.
